Sleep tight
by Asmodel
Summary: Bonne nuit, dors bien... et ne laisse pas kyo t'attraper! [KyoYuya]


Cette fic est la traduction de l'anglais de celle du même nom, écrite par Paradigm08 et avec son autorisation.

Elle m'a tellement fait rire que j'ai eu envie de partager Si vous voulez ajouter cette fic à vos **favorites** s'il vous plait faites le avec **la fic originale**. Je traduirais les reviews que vous laisserez.

Bon ya des tournures de phrases pas très au point mais je n'arrive pas à trouver mieux pour traduire certaines expressions idiomatiques. Mais j'ai esayé au maximum de respecter le sens du texte. Ne soyez pas trop dur(e)s …

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Kyo et Yuya sont à Kamijo Akimine, malheureusement, et cette fanfiction est la propriété de Paradigm08, son auteur.

¤¤O¤¤

Salut tout le monde. Je voudrais vous raconter une histoire. Oui, oui ... Gardez tous les grognements et les gémissements pour plus tard, quand vous _écouterez_. C'est le récit de comment ma vie passa de mauvaise, à un véritable enfer ! Comment, demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, laissez-moi commencer par – je sais que vous _mourrez d'impatience_ de le savoir, mais d'abord je dois expliquer certaines choses pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus :

Mon frère est décédé mardi dernier. Vous devez penser que je devrais encore être en train de me morfondre, mais vous savez, il vient un moment où ça doit s'arrêter. N'ayant plus qu'une tante dans ma famille je suis allée vivre avec elle. Mon oncle était mort depuis de longues années d'une maladie inconnue. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien donc je ne peux pas vous donner beaucoup de détails sur lui. M'installer dans la maison prit très peu de temps. La maison semblait confortable avec des meubles aux couleurs douces pour décorer les murs de bois. Ma Tante, évidement, était une femme étrange. Cela me prit quelque temps pour m'habituer à elle, à ses tonnes de parfum, et sa cuisine intéressante - pour être gentille, mais au moins j'étais heureuse. Cet agréable sentiment d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi fut rapidement détruit.

Une après-midi, alors qu'allongée sur mon lit je donnais un coup à mon livre d'histoire, une touffe de poils grise attira mon attention. La boule sauta sur mon lit deux places et se roula sur le livre posé sur les couvertures. J'éternuais. L'étrange créature me regarda en révélant une tête bizarre avec un nez rose entouré de moustaches noires. Un chat. Je me suis souvenue alors … Quelque chose que mon frère, Nozomu, m'avait dite.

"Yuya, le docteur a dit que tu es allergique aux chats."

Sachant cela, il ne m'était plus possible de vivre chez cette femme. Si j'étais restée plus longtemps que je l'ai fait je n'aurais probablement plus pu respirer parce que qu'après ça, j'ai commencé à remarquer les touffes de poils couvrant les fauteuils anciens. Génial.

Avec l'aide de ma Tante, nous avons fouillé dans les papiers que mon frère avait préparés en cas d'urgence dans notre petite famille. En prenant un au fond de la pile je lus :

Nom : Shiina Yuya

Responsable légal : Shiina Nozomu

En cas de décès : Yuya doit se rendre chez sa tante Mina. En cas de problème, Shiina Yuya doit vivre avec Onime No Kyo – un bon ami de Nozomu

ooOoo

C'était la deuxième nuit que je passais chez Onime no Kyo. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, mais pendant ce peu de temps que Yuya avait passé avec l'homme elle avait appris un certain nombre de choses. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et était un pervers fini. Il avait déjà commencé à lui donner des surnoms, se moquait d'elle, et ne montrait pas le respect dû à une femme.

Yuya avait accepté de se trouver hors du chemin de Kyo. Alors qu'elle pensait que cela lui éviterait des ennuis pendant qu'elle s'habituait, il lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas de seconde chambre. Avec force grognements et protestations, Yuya refusa de partager une chambre avec un pervers. Kyo avait une autre idée, ce qui lui valut un regarde abasourdi de la jeune femme.

"Tu... Veux que _je_ dorme sur cette chose branlante que tu appelles un canapé?"

"Parce que tu crois que tu as un autre choix, femme?" Kyo lui envoya deux couvertures et un oreiller venant de sa chambre.

"Peu importe. Au moins c'est de l'autre coté de la maison par rapport à toi..."

"Tu sais, je n'ai jamais compris comment ton foutu frère à réussi à me faire signer ce papier." Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, attrapant sa veste et ses clés au passage.

"Hey, ne parles pas mal de mon frère!" Yuya mit les draps sur le canapé et regarda en arrière, "Où vas-tu?"

"Dehors."

"Quand rentres-tu?"

Kyo se retourna pour lui faire face avec un air contrarié, "Est-ce que tu _ressembles_ à ma mère?" Quand il vit son regard de désapprobation il pensa qu'il valait mieux lui dire plutôt qu'elle n'appelle la police parce qu'il l'avait abandonnée. "Pas avant tard demain matin... peut-être tôt dans l'après-midi."

"M-okay." Yuya réussit à défroisser la couverture très rouge et s'affalla dessus. Après avoir entendu le déclic de la porte se fermant elle attrapa la télécommande et mit la télé.

ooOoo

Yuya grommelait dans son sommeil et se retournait sur le canapé pour trouver une position plus confortable. Elle essaya sur le ventre, sur les deux cotés, mais son dos douloureux la contraignit à abandonner. Roulant en position assise, elle entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle. Même maison, même canapé, même abruti que _devrait_ être en train de dormir dans la chambre au fond du couloir.

Un léger craquement vint de ses genoux pendant qu'elle se promenait dans la salle à manger. Elle ne pouvait pas citer un endroit de son corps qui ne soit pas douloureux. Elle et Kyo devraient régler ça plus tard. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle supporterait de dormir comme ça.

Passant à coté de la cuisine en chancelant elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur, apercevant l'horloge sur le four. 1 heure du matin. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Elle n'avait dormi que deux heures avant de se réveiller, elle se sentait comme un sac de poussière et avait grand besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain.

Continuant à avancer dans le couloir elle aperçut une porte laissée légèrement entrebâillée. La curiosité prit le dessus alors qu'elle faisait face à la porte, prenant la poignée en hésitant. La porte s'ouvrit avec un grand grincement, révélant une pièce qui criait 'Kyo'. Yuya entra pour voir la pièce en entier. Les rideaux sombres étaient bien fermés, et le lit était rouge et brun doux. Les placards placés autour de la pièce étaient à moitié ouverts, des vêtements en débordant.

Le lit. Enjambant les nombreuses chemises et boxers qui couvraient le sol, elle se dirigea directement vers le lit. Passant rapidement une main gracieuse sur les draps étonnamment doux elle s'assit doucement sur le matelas. Il se moquait d'elle. Cet imbécile avide la laissait, elle, une femme, dormir sur un mauvais canapé taché alors qu'il se payait le luxe d'un lit doux et chaud dans sa chambre !

Une idée vint à Yuya alors qu'elle était allongée sur le lit, s'enterrant sous les épaisses couvertures. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait demandé il ne devait pas rentrer avant tard dans la matinée et à ce moment là elle serait déjà debout. Pas de problème… Il ne se douterait même pas qu'elle était venue là.

Montant les draps et couvertures jusqu'à son menton elle de détendit et la salle de bain fut bien vite oubliée quand elle sombra dans un sommeil bien mérité.

ooOoo

Un petit soupir de satisfaction s'échappa des lèvres de Yuya comme elle se blottissait dans les couvertures. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien au chaud et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle envisage de quitter ce lit confortable. C'était pourtant inhabituel… Un lit ne pouvait vraiment pas être aussi chaud.

Elle cligna lentement des yeux, ne montrant qu'un faible éclat vert sous ses paupières délicates. La pièce était encore sombre et elle vit Kyo allongé juste à coté d'elle. C'est pour ça qu'elle sentait quelque chose de dur contre elle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux à nouveau et essaya de replonger dans le sommeil. C'était juste Kyo. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Attends.

Kyo?

_KYO?!_

Elle ouvrit les yeux immédiatement, tentant de sortir du lit pour s'éloigner de l'homme aux cheveux sombres. Ce qui eut pour résultat de lui faire pousser un grognement de douleur dû à ses muscles endoloris par le canapé. Quand bien même ! Elle devait s'éloigner de ce pervers. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait lui faire au milieu de la nuit!

Un faible rire, démoniaque, attira l'attention de Yuya. Avec une détermination qu'elle regrettait elle leva son regard pour voir le démon lui-même la regarder avec un large sourire sur le visage.

La panique courrait dans ses veines à couse de ce qu'elle imaginait à toute vitesse. Poussant et appuyant sur la poitrine de Kyo, elle se battait pour se libérer. Sentant une résistance autour de sa taille elle remarqua que son bras s'était _quelque peu_ installé confortablement autour de celle-ci. Après un moment supplémentaire de lutte elle réussit à se frayer un chemin hors de son emprise, mais finit sur le sol en un gros tas.

Pointant un doigt délicat vers Kyo, l'homme qui ne portait qu'un boxer, elle réussit à bégayer, "T-Tu... Tu..."

"Je? Je...?" se moqua-t-il.

"Erg!" Yuya tremblait de colère et réussit à se mettre debout, "Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire?!"

"Moi? Dormir. Dans _mon propre_ lit..."

"_Tu _étais supposé être _dehors_ jusqu'à tard dans le matin! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt?"

Il eut un sourire affecté, "La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, petite fille, j'étais capable de déterminer quand je veux rentrer chez moi. Mais toi... Que fais-tu dans mon lit ?"

"Eh bien... Eh bien je ne peux pas dormir dans ton satané canapé ! Maintenant tu m'excuses, je pense que je vais retourner à mon," elle toussa, "canapé..."

Tournant les talons Yuya traversa rapidement le champ de mine vestimentaire et atteignit la porte. Vérouillée.

Elle eut un sursaut.

Se retournant elle rencontra un regard clairement amusé. Elle se renfrogna. "Pourquoi la porte est-elle fermée?"

Il sourit d'un air narquois, "Raisons personnelles?"

"LAISSES-MOI SORTIR PERVERS !"

"Bon sang femme," Il fit mine de se déboucher l'oreille droite. "Pas si fort. Et tu ne sors pas."

"Et pourquoi pas ?" A présent Yuya tremblait de fureur.

Haussant les épaules, il répliqua, "J'ai perdu la clef..."

Yuya poussa un cri de frustration. Le maudissant à voix basse, elle regarda la montre sur le placard. 4 heures.

"JE N'AI DORMI QUE TROIS HEURES DEPUIS QUE JE ME SUIS REVEILLEE LA DERNIERE FOIS ?!"

"Bon Dieu, femme! Pourquoi tu hurles cette fois?"

Elle gémit lamentablement, "Bon sang, Kyo. Je veux aller me coucher..."

"Dans ce cas..." Kyo tapota le lit, l'invitant, "Il semble qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul lit où dormir, planche à pain."

Yuya le regarda, abasourdie, "Pervers. Tu dors parterre et je prends le lit. Il n'y a pas moyen que je partage le lit avec toi, que tu sois un ami de Nozomu ou pas !"

Après une minute de silence qui sembla une heure, Yuya n'entendait aucun son de Kyo, mais quelque chose finit par venir. Pourquoi… Pourquoi tremblait-il ?

"Qu'est-ce...?"

Kyo éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Ce n'était pas un rire doux, oh non. C'était un rire amusé et mauvais. Ugh...

"Vraiment, gamine... Comment peux-tu penser que je vais te laisser mon lit. Allez viens !" Il essaya tranquillement de calmer son fou rire.

Avec un soupir pitoyable, Yuya se traîna vers le lit et s'assit. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit d'un ton menaçant, "Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me toucher pendant que je dors ou quoi que se soit..."

"Bien sûr que non..." Kyo l'attrapa, enroulant son bras musclé autour de sa taille et la tirant vers lui, "Même pas en rêve." Il eu un grand sourire.

Un cri aigu échappa accidentellement à Yuya quand elle heurta son torse puissant. Elle bégaya, "Au-Autant pour ce qui est de m-m'écouter..."

"Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, femme..." Glissant une main dans le dos de la chemise de Yuya il tira sur l'agrafe du soutien-gorge de la jeune fille, le laissant revenir avec un claquement sonore et douloureux.

"OW! Ca fait ma--" Yuya s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand elle le regarda. Une lueur machiavélique venait de traverser ses yeux. Sa voix brisa le silence gênant, "K-Kyo...?"

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés, Kyo tira les couvertures au-dessus de leurs têtes.

On vous laisse imaginer le reste...

ooOoo

... A moins que certains d'entre vous ne soient des pervers finis et aient des idées mal placées en ce moment... Hey, prenez-le comme vous voulez! Ne laissez pas vos esprits dépasser les bornes, quoique…

Certains pourraient dire qu'ils laissent le reste derrière des portes closes... En fait, dans ce cas, on peut le dire un peu différemment : le reste demeurera sous des couvertures !

Alors oui. Ma vie n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Hé, ne mentez pas… Je sais que vous vous attendiez à quelque chose. Je ne vous laisserais pas avec une histoire ennuyeuse. Je ms suis aussi libéré de cette histoire. Quelques détails manquent à cause de certains enfants écoutant mon conte. Y a-t-il des plaintes à déposer ? Dites-les ! C'est le moment. Quelqu'un?

¤¤O¤¤

c'est "défroisser la couverture très rouge" ou "border le surplus de couverture rouge", mais selon mon dico c'est plutôt la première solution. Ya pas à dire des fois je patauge…

Et voila c'est fini Dites-moi si ça vous a plu, ou pas. Rewiews please, et si vous voulez mettre en favori faites-le sur _Sleep tight de Paradigm08 _merci .


End file.
